DESCRIPTION: The focus and objective of this level one application is to further refine and explore the symptoms of nausea and vomiting in patients with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Forty-two percent of medications used for treating HIV and associated manifestations, have nausea and vomiting listed as adverse side effects (Sanford, Sande & Gilbert, 1996). However, the symptoms and the management of nausea and vomiting have not been well studied in HIV research. Issues in quality of life, such as, physical functioning, psychologic health and social/role functioning needs to be further assessed in relation to nausea and vomiting. It is critical to address and answer these issues, in order to gain a better understanding of how nausea and vomiting affects an individual's life, in addition to being infected with HIV. With further exploration and knowledge, the applicant's ultimate goals are to develop, test and analyze clinical strategies using randomized clinical trials to reduce the symptoms of nausea and vomiting in patients with HIV. It is the applicant's objective to develop clinical strategies that are not only therapeutic and beneficial, but also acceptable and tolerable for those affected.